Zexion's Nickname
by ForbiddenSnowflake666
Summary: What a rubbish title! Ah well... Uh, Zexion just wants some peace in the library when Demyx comes along with a new nickname for Zexion... Great. Shounen ai, possible yaoi, Zemyx.
1. Zexion's POV

Author's Note:Well... I was bored and I really wanted to write some Zemyx-y stuff. I think this is quite good... If some kind people review, I _might_ think about writing one more part for it... probably yaoi... Whoopee!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, any 'young children' who played it would be scarred for life. I don't own it.

* * *

I closed my eyes and bit my lips, trying to suppress a frown. Only Demyx was inept enough to call me that horrible abbreviation of my name. I wouldn't respond to it. Not as long as I kept my sanity. Here I was, sitting in the castle library, becoming engrossed in a book, and now he wanted me. I was well hidden; I had dragged an armchair into one of the most intimate corners of the cavernous room, hidden behind many huge shelves.

He was getting close now; I found myself able to breathe in his scent. It was a unique aroma, something I couldn't quite describe. It was pure, it was clean. He was the only person who smelt so different from absoluetely everyone. Marluxia smelt like roses, Axel smelt like burning and Xigbar smelt like the ocean (I suppose this is because he mentioned something about being a pirate in a previous life, and I had not yet figured out if this was true). And Xemnas... well... rearrange the letters in his name and you should figure out what he smells like...

"Zexy!" The voice was louder now. "I know you're in here, you book worm! I want to talk to yooooooou!"

Why was he always in such a good mood? You could insult him right to his face and he wouldn't care. Half the time he didn't even understand. But until he started calling me by my real name, I would remain silent.

His scent was a lot stronger now; and I knew he was right behind me. He seized my shoulders and shouted "Boo!". I didn't jump. I didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Demyx looked disappointed, or I'm sure he would have done if I had cared to look up from my book.

"Zexy? Are you... what's the word... paralytic?"

I fought back laughter and kept a neutral expression on my face.

"Actually, I think it's paralysed. Your not paralysed are you? Wait... have I died? Am I a ghost and you don't even know I'm here? Noooo- Oh wait... Aren't I kinda already dead? Are you ignoring me? Whhhhhy? What have I done? Zexy? Zexy?"

I still paid no attention to him, alarmed that it hadn't sunk in yet. Call me by my name and I'll speak to you.

"I will make you stop ignoring me. Even if I have to think about it."

He then tried to rack his brains for something that he thought might annoy me. Yeah. That was going to happen. He gasped in triumph.

"I know! This'll make you stop! Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy..."

He continued saying this; it was just like a chant.

"Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy..."

_Please stop saying it. What if I start believing it?_

"Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy..."

Damn, he was right. This really was annoying me.

"Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy..."

This wasn't about to stop any time soon. Knowing Demyx, it could go on for hours. I did not want to spend my whole afternoon ignoring him when I could be doing something more worthwhile, like reading. Maybe I knew one thing that would shut him up.

"Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy. Sexy Zexy. Se-"

He was cut off abruptly as I threw my book aside, grabbed the front of his coat and pulled his face down to mine, forcing my lips on his. I must say I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the sensation, as his lips were as soft as his personality. I didn't let it last for too long, and pulled away.

"Is that what you wanted?" He looked like he was in shock, and didn't answer. "Please leave me alone now."

His previously shocked expression had softened into a dazed look, and a silly smile spread across his lips. He nodded dumbly and stumbled off to God knows where. At least I had some peace.

I had a feeling that Demyx would come and see me tonight.

* * *

Yay! That was my 'first' fanfiction. Okay, I had a Brian Molko one that I put on Quizilla. And I'm trying to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! one. or two. Could be three. Anyway, I'm rambling!!

Did you like it? If you did, would you mind telling me? I'm sure Axel would be proud to take care of any flames I recieve (Damn, that's cheesy)...


	2. Demyx's POV

**Author's Note:** Okay people, here is the sequel, or the next part. Sorry it took so long! I got a bit stuck near the end. Sorry if they go a bit out of character; emo Zexion (sorry about how clichéd that is) and brainy Demyx. I hope it works.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be unsuitable for children.

Enjoy!

* * *

For all of the... lemme count... three seconds that Zexion kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. Heaven in the way that you feel when you're rocking out on your sitar (do people rock out on their sitars?) and then you make this beautiful flurry of water to the most amazingly complex string of notes. Recently when I had been summoning water it had taken the form of Zexy. Sexy Zexy... mmm...

I stumbled off dazedly after the kiss, knocking into almost every bookshelf. Leaving the library, I came across Xigbar.

"You stoned?" he asked.

If Zexy was a drug, then hell yeah! I was always stoned! Maybe on a constant high.

"The question is are _you_ stoned?" I replied.

He looked at me shiftily and shuffled past, walking quickly around the corner. This confused me; what did _I_ say?

Unaware that it may attract attention, I skipped down the corridor, singing a joyful chorus of 'lala'. However, I stopped outside Axel's room and pressed my ear to the door. Two certain Organisation members sounded like they were having a good time. That was probably a pervy thing to do, listening at the door, yet I had to amuse myself somehow. Holding in a laugh, I grinned and continued walking, not knowing why. What was I gonna do for the rest of the day apart from think about Zexy?

I can't even remember what I had wanted to ask him before. It can't have been too important. He was pretty. Well, more than that; he was beautiful. I didn't know that men could be beautiful - I thought it was only women in ancient myths and stuff - but Zexion sure as hell could. There was something about the way his blue eyes pierced right through me when I asked a particularly stupid question, like 'what is the meaning of life?' And how I could never surprise him. Oh wait, he has super-smell or something. I'm not saying he smells bad; he smells great!

Maybe I'd go and see him tonight. If you get my drift. Well, I think that's my drift. I would sleep with him if he offered (God! I sound like some whore!) but not if he didn't want to.

He didn't come down for dinner that night, which I found weird. He seriously needs to eat more; he's so thin! Not that I was deliberately looking, but these 'uniforms' don't leave much to the imagination. So I made it my mission to bring him some food and to not leave him alone until he had eaten every last bite. (In my noble voice) I knew I could sustain a serious injury with this dangerous challenge, but for my darling Zexion, I would do it.

With a tray full of food as Xemnas called it, I knocked on Zexy's door, to what I thought was the beat of the guitar solo in Hotel California. I didn't receive a reply, and so waited a few seconds before barging in, grin plastered across my face. It dropped when I saw him hunched up on his bed in the semi-darkness, the slight glisten of blood and the unmistakable glint of a blade. I didn't understand; had a hair cut gone wrong? But then I noticed the blood came from a wound on his wrist. I dropped the food I was holding in disbelief; _why?_

"Z-Zexion! W...what are you doing?"

"Stay away from me, Demyx," he said, even now trying to regain some dignity, but tears were pouring from his eyes.

I completely ignored him and staggered over to his bed, sitting beside him and raising his wrist to my mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to take his arm away.

"Cleaning your wound," I replied, licking some blood away. "Even Nobodies aren't immune to infections. I think..."

An awkward silence filled the air for several minutes after that. As it seemed to be my speciality, I broke it.

"Why did you do it, Zexy?"

"I... I wanted to feel something. Number I keeps saying that we have no hearts and therefore we have no emotions, and I just wanted to feel something. Anything. Just to know that I exist."

This was very unlike Zexion. He was smart enough to know when someone said something untrue, and he would never let any one see him like this.

"I don't believe this. For once, I am going to be smarter than you and point out the obvious. You told me a few months ago that emotions weren't controlled by the heart, and that they were controlled by the hippowhatsit thingy in the brain. So we should be able to feel emotions. And if we don't have hearts then how come you were bleeding like that? One last point; you're crying. Surely you should only by crying if you're sad.

"Besides," I continued, "if you can't feel anything, then you shouldn't care when I do this."

Tenderly, I placed a hand on each of his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. I pressed my lips on his, sharing a kiss for the second time today. He tasted surprisingly sweet, and his mouth felt pleasant on mine. Pulling away, I smiled to see myself proven right; this kiss had definitely affected Zexy. There was a look of questioning and longing in his eyes, and that only made me grin more.

"Guess what? I'm staying with you tonight, Zexy!"

He nodded dumbly and wandered into the bathroom with a black T-shirt. Pleased with myself for bringing one too, I changed out of my day clothes and into my night clothes.

When he returned, it seemed he had regained some of his dignity, and he climbed stiffly into his bed, facing away from me. Shaking my head with raised eyebrows, I yanked the blanket off him and burrowed under in myself, pulling him into my arms.

"Thought you could get away without a good night kiss?"

Being as amazingly talented as I am, I found a position where I could lean over him and kiss his lips, savouring the contact. I knew that this wouldn't go any further tonight, but I gained hope when Zexion brought my hand up to his heart (or to where it would have been. Damn, I'm confused!) and it stayed there for the rest of the night.

I couldn't wait to find out what joys the morning could bring.

* * *

I hope that was okay! Bloody hell, I could even write another part if I wanted to! Maybe I'll think about it. 


End file.
